Replacement
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: Jinguji Emi hasn't seen her brother for 2 years. When they finally meet again, she finds herself ditched over and over again for Nanami Haruka. Will her hate go over the limit? Or will she find some way to cope with the loneliness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama at all! Please** **enjoy!**

* * *

I shifted my bag on my shoulder and sighed heavily. This was going to be the first time in 2 years that I had seen my brother, and I was really nervous about it. We had talked on the phone, but meeting in person was completely different.

As I walked towards Saotome Academy, I was greeted by silence. I guess a welcome just wasn't in store for me. I took a glance at the large building in front of me and instantly knew that I was going to get lost really fast. I took a deep breath and walzed inside, the warm air hitting my face. It was deathly silent and it was kind of scary. I took out my headphones and plugged them into my Ipod, turning the music up loud. I only put one headphone in, since I wanted to hear if someone called out to me.

I turned the corner and was instantly greeted by a large man with glasses and a huge smile on his face.

"Hello there! I'm guessing you are Miss Jinguji Emi-san?" He spit out english in random parts of his sentences, making him difficult to understand.

"Yes, I'm Jinguji Emi," I muttered. His smile widened and I gulped. What was this guy going to do? Who was this guy in the first place? Why did I just say who I was to someone I didn't even know!?

"I'm the Headmaster of Saotome Academy. Nice to meet you," He patted my head, making me growl out of habit. I hated it when I was treated like a kid. He drew his hand back quickly and I twitched. This was going to be a rough day, I could tell already. He grabbed my arm and led me up the stairs. We walked about 3 stories up, and he stopped in front of what seemed to be a classroom. The door was open, and I gazed into it. I didn't see anyone who I knew and I glanced at the Headmaster in confusion. He just smiled and lead me away from the room. I was glad he didn't do anything that involved drawing attention to myself.

That would have overall been a mean and jerkwad thing to do.

"Your brother was in that class Miss Emi," the Headmaster explained and I blinked at him.

"He was in that class? How come I didn't see him?" I questioned.

"Because he almost never goes to class."

That seemed just like Ren-nii. Always skipping class to go do his own thing. It was just like him. I was glad that it seemed like he hadn't changed at all.

I heard a bell and the students from the class filed out of it. I turned to look at the Headmaster, but he wasn't there anymore. What a weird guy. I felt multiple people staring at me, but decided to ignore them. I sighed and decided to go try and find Ren-nii before I was trampled by everyone coming from class. I didn't really know the layout for the school, so I just decided to choose some random way to go.

I didn't have a chance to execute my plan however, because I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a blonde boy. He was my height and I just blinked at him.

He was so short!

"Um, hi?" I was thoroughly confused on why he wanted my attention.

"You're Ren's little sister, right?" He asked, making a smile appear on my face. I grabbed his hands and gripped them tightly.

"Yes I am! Do you know where my brother is?" I asked, hoping that he knew. If he didn't, he was just wasting time I could spend actually looking for him.

"He should be in the cafeteria. Here, I'll show you," the boy said.

"What's your name anyways?'" I asked as we began walking.

"Syo. Kurusu Syo," he smiled.

"Jinguji Emi, at your service," I introduced myself.

"Emi. That's a pretty name," Syo commented.

"Thanks, but flattery doesn't work with me," I grinned.

"...Huh?"

We arrived at what I guessed was the cafeteria. An amazing smell instantly filled my nose, and I took a deep breath. There were so many different smells that I couldn't distinguish one from another. I could have sworn I smelled apple pie, but maybe it was just me.

Because apple pie is the best pie. Sweet potato pie is a close second. Wait, why am I thinking about pie? I'm going to make myself hungry.

I shook the pie thoughts from my head and looked at Syo, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You were spaced out there for a second," he muttered at me, and I just smiled.

"Sorry, I was thinking about pie," I explained.

"I like pie," Syo grinned.

"Pie is really good. Especially-"

"Apple pie?" Syo cut me off.

"... I think we're going to get along just fine Syo-kun," I grabbed his arm and dragged him deeper into the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I just shrugged and he sighed. He looked to the side and I looked to the side also. Ren-nii was sitting there, but he was surrounded by a bunch of girls. There was no way I was going to be able to get near him with that mob around.

"What are you going to do?" Syo asked. I just shrugged and blinked at where Ren-nii was again. I guessed he was really popular, but I didn't know why.

If they knew how he was at home, he would lose that popularity in seconds. I heard the fangirl screams get louder and more people surrounded him. I never quite understood fangirls.

All I knew was that they were very scary.

I just rolled my eyes and felt my stomach growl. Syo stared at me, making my face heat up.

"Here, I'll get you a lunch," Syo chuckled. I just nodded and he walked away. I glanced at Ren-nii again and noticed he was staring at me. I waved shyly and he waved back. I hoped that he knew who I was and he didn't think I was just some fangirl, since I had my hair cut short a few months ago.

Now Ren-nii's hair was longer than mine. It was kind of weird. I softly grabbed a small lock of my hair and began playing with it. Jeez, I bet I looked like some shy fangirl. Damn fangirls.

He waved me closer and I smiled. The smile almost immediately turned to a frown when everyone who was around him began to look at me. I slowly walked up to him and smiled.  
"Um… it's been a while Ren-nii," I laughed nervously under everyone's stare.

"It has been a while. I see you cut your hair," he smiled. I just nodded and everyone blinked at me.

"Ren! You didn't tell us you had a sister!"

"She's so pretty!"

"What's her name?"

Oh boy, now they're starting to talk about me. This was a very rough day. Damn fangirls, messing up my day.

"May I please talk to my sister alone?" Ren-nii asked. They just nodded and scattered quickly. I let out a sigh of relief and awkwardly sat down next to Ren-nii. It was silent for a few seconds, but Ren-nii broke the silence fairly quickly.

"How's it going?" He asked. I blinked at him and remembered that I was the only one around at the moment.

"It's going good, I guess," I answered. I was proud of myself for not stuttering.

"You look beautiful," Ren-nii told me. I glanced down at my capris and oversized shirt, wondering what the hell was talking about.

"Um, thank you. You look beautifuler. I mean, not beautifuler. You don't look fuller. I didn't mean to say beautiful either. I was just saying," I cleared my throat. "You look handsome Ren-nii."

"Why thank you," he chuckled at my stuttering. I wasn't used to getting compliments like he was, so I almost always stuttered when I received one. It was almost always from Ren-nii too. It was like he was trying to embarrass me.

Syo sauntered back with two trays of food and I took one.

"Thanks!" I grinned. I noticed the apple pie and my smile widened.

"Apple piiiiie," I said, staring at the pie dreamily. Ren-nii chuckled at my actions and turned his attention to Syo.

"Thanks for bringing my sister food, Shorty," he thanked him. Syo's face twisted in anger, but he sat down next to me.

"Where is everyone else?" Syo asked.

"Everyone else?" I was confused on what he meant.

"Oh, we're friends with people in A class. They're supposed to be here by now," Syo explained. All of a sudden, we were surrounded by people. I glanced around in bewilderment and looked at Ren-nii, begging for an explanation on where they all came from.

"Huh? Who's this?" another boy with blonde hair and glasses looked at me in confusion.

"This is my little sister, Jinguji Emi," Ren-nii introduced me.

"She's so cute!" the boy exclaimed, making me blink at him. Cute? Me? This guy had to be joking.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, huh?" A boy with purple hair and a stoic expression mumbled. Everyone just nodded and I blinked.

"I'm Ittoki Ottoya," a boy with red hair smiled widely at me.

"Shinomiya Natsuki!" the boy who said I was cute said excitedly. He needed some Adderall or something.

"Ichinose Tokiya," the boy with purple hair plainly said. He looked like an idol I had seen before. What was his name? Hayato or something? Whatever, I didn't even like that person's music anyways. I liked music from artists like Quartet Night or Heavens.

"Hijirikawa Masato," a blue haired boy muttered. Hijirikawa? That name sounded faintly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I'd heard it before.

I glanced at the last person, who was surprisingly a girl.

"I'm Nanami Haruka. It's a pleasure to meet you," She gave a sweet smile. i was definitely going to have some issues with this chick. She seemed a little TOO nice. I felt a bad feeling in my gut and flinched.

I had a feeling I was going to hate this place fairly quickly.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! Please tell me if I should continue! Also, don't forget to check out my other stories as well! Ciao! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama in any way!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I sighed as I finished the lunch that Syo had brought me, making Ren-nii look at me in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, making me shake my head.

"Nothing's wrong," I muttered. He pinched my cheek lightly and I desperately tried to release his fingers.

"I know when something's wrong. Now tell me," He chuckled. I eventually removed his fingers from my cheek and sighed. Now I had a bad feeling in my gut and my cheek hurt.

"I was just thinking about how Sei-nii was," I lied. Ren-nii frowned deeply and I sighed. He had this image in his head that Sei-nii had forced him to come to this school. I was lucky that my singing skills weren't as good as Ren-nii's, or else I'd have to deal with seeing fangirls all of the time.

Damn fangirls.

"Didn't he say that he didn't want you calling him that?" Ren-nii asked me.

"He did. But then again, I never listen," I smiled. Ren-nii ruffled my hair and I looked towards Tokiya.

"Hey Tokiya, you're training to be an idol right?" I asked. He just nodded and I sighed. He had a long name.

"You don't mind it I call you Toki, do you?" I asked. He looked at me in bewilderment and I just grinned.

"Why do you want to call me that? Why not just call me by my name?" He questioned.

"Because your name is too long to say all the time," I complained.

"It's just one syllable!"

"One syllable too many."

Tokiya just rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch. I smiled in victory and looked at everyone else.

"I think I'm going to give everyone nicknames. I think you'll be Otoyan-"

I pointed at Ittoki, making him blink in confusion.

"You'll be… Na-chan-"

Natsuki seemed pretty content with his nickname.

"You'll be Masa-chan-"

"I have no idea why I have to get a nickname as well," He complained.

"Because I'm giving everyone nicknames. Wouldn't want to be the odd one of the bunch would you?" I saw him twitch and smiled.

"You'll be Ruka-chan-"

"R-Ruka-chan?" Haruka was confused at the name I had picked for her.

"I always thought Ruka was a pretty name, but I can't change my name until I'm 18. So you'll do," I smiled, making Haruka blink. I gazed at Syo, unable to think of a nickname for him.

"I can't think of one for you," I stated, making him sigh.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to," he cried. There was no need to be such a baby about it.

"Hey Toki, you look really familiar," I was kind of curious about who he reminded me of.

"Why would I look familiar to you?" He asked in a rude manner. So, this was the game he wanted to play? I could play it as well.

"Oh I don't know. I was just thinking that I saw something about you-"

"DOn't say anything you're going to regret," Ren-nii cut me off.

"I was just being mean to him like he was being mean to me. I think it's perfectly fair that I say whatever I want and not get in trouble for it," I stood up for myself. Ren-nii just tapped my forehead lightly and shook his head.

The insult I was going to shoot at Tokiya was a good one too. What a waste. Maybe I could use it on some other poor fellow.

"Emi-chan, what do you like to do for fun? Do you sing like Jinguji-san?" Haruka asked.

"I like to play video games and sit on the computer all day. Sei-nii kicked me out because he said I needed to "communicate with other individuals my age". I dislike communication," I muttered. "And no, I don't sing. I wasn't blessed with a good singing voice. My singing voice is purely dreadful and I would make someone go deaf if I sang."

"You're singing isn't that bad," Ren-nii stated.

"How do you know? I've never sang in front of anyone!"

"You sing in the shower pretty loudly."

I just stayed silent after that statement, my face heating up.

"Emi-chan, how old are you?" Natsuki asked.

"Why are you asking me that? I'm a year younger than Ren-nii. Do the math," I declared, making Ren-nii poke me in the side.

"Be nice," he warned, making me roll my eyes. I just wanted to get out of the cafeteria, since a lot of people were staring at me.

"Emi-chan-"

Ittoki was cut off by a bell.

"That's the bell. Here's the key to my dorn. Stay put and I'll get there as soon as school is over," Ren-nii instructed.

"I thought you didn't go to class," I commented, making him ruffle my hair.

"I go to class sometimes," he smiled and I just nodded, even though I didn't really believe him. I quickly got up and positioned my bag on my shoulder so that it didn't hurt.

"Wait, I don't even know your dorm room number or where the dorms are at that," I blinked.

"You'll find them. The number is on the key," Ren-nii smiled. Was he trying to get me lost? He knew how bad my sense of direction was.

"You're being mean," I muttered softly.

"I know, but you'll be fine," Ren-nii assured me. I didn't really believe him, but I left the cafeteria and began trying to find the dorms. I guessed that they weren't in the building and ran out, the cold air hitting me in the face like a train. I shivered and looked around. There were two buildings, and I guessed that they were the girls' dorm and the boys' dorms. I had to choose wisely if I didn't want to run all the way to the other one in the freezing cold. I ended up choosing the building on my left, and quickly ran towards it. I burst in and looked around. The smell of cologne and body odor confirmed that this was indeed that boys' dorms. I glanced at the number on the key and looked around for the same number. I found it fairly quickly and unlocked the door, taking a deep breath before entering. This was Ren-nii's room, so I didn't know what to expect.

I walked in and found that it was separated into two halves. One half looked really modern and even had a TV, while the other gave off a traditional Japanese home feel. I guessed that the modern side was Ren-nii's and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw that he had pictures of us and Sei-nii hanging out when we were younger. I smiled at the pictures, hoping that we could hang out a lot while I was staying here.

I placed my bag on the floor and plopped on the bed, which was surprisingly soft. It smelled like Ren-nii as well, and I couldn't help but bury my face in the covers and take a deep breath. I had missed Ren-nii's smell. HIs smell was intoxicating, and it almost always helped me relax. I sighed and decided to watch TV while I waited for Ren-nii to get back.

"I wonder if that one anime is on," I muttered to myself.

* * *

A few hours of watching anime later, my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and smiled when I saw Ren-nii on it.

"Hello?" I answered almost immediately.

"Hey. How are you liking the room? You did find it right?" Ren-nii joked.

"I found the boys' dorms on my first try! I feel so proud of myself," I gloated.

"Good for you. I hope you're not too bored in there," Ren-nii chuckled.

"Not at all! Hey, I was just thinking. Could we go get some ice cream and a movie? We should watch scary movies like we did when we were little!" I was getting excited just thinking about it.

"Sorry, I wish I could," Ren-nii sighed.

"W-What?" I felt all of the happiness deflate out of me.

"Little lamb wants us to practice today," Ren-nii explained.

"Little lamb?" that was the nickname he had given me when we were little! Who was he talking about?

"Haruka," I froze at the name. I guess I couldn't really complain. It was for school after all.

"It's fine! Maybe we could do it another time," I smiled. I didn't want Ren-nii to fail after all.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to do something together soon. I have to go now, so I'll talk to you later," he stated.

"Okay, have fun Ren-nii," I smiled," I love you!"

"I love you too Emi. Bye now," Ren-nii hung up. I closed my phone and turned my attention back to the TV.

Although no matter how much I tried not to think about it, the bad feeling in my gut wouldn't go away.

* * *

**Another chapter of this already! Please follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories as well! Ciao! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I sighed as I waited for Ren-nii to return. I guess we couldn't hang out all of the time, since he had to practice and stuff, but I still felt kind of lonely. I only agreed to come here because Sei-nii was always busy with work, and I was kind of bored at home.

I never realized that I would probably feel the same thing here. I layed down on Ren-nii's bed and began to fidget with the sheets.

'I wonder if Ren-nii has anything to do after school tomorrow,' I thought to myself. Maybe we could go do something if I asked in advance. I put a reminder in my phone to ask when he got back and grabbed my bag, placing it on my lap. I took out my laptop and it's charger, placing both on the bed before putting my bag on the floor once more. I turned my laptop on, and waited for it to get to the log-in screen. The screen was bright, and it took my eyes a few seconds to get used to it. It was only then that I realized it was dark outside.

'How long has it been dark?' I asked myself. I signed in and looked at the time. It was almost 9! Where was Ren-nii? II guessed that his practice was taking a little longer than he expected and shrugged it off. Ren-nii could take care of himself. He was a big kid. I sighed and gazed at my computer screen, thinking about how old Ren-nii was getting while connecting to the wi-fi.

'Isn't he almost 18 now? He's going to be really busy with idol work soon,' I thought, sighing heavily. Soon, he won't have time for me either. It kind of made me feel like I was burdening everyone with my presence. I felt a stab at my heart as I thought about it, and felt tears well up in my eyes.

No, I wasn't going to cry. Only babies and overly emotional teenage girls cried over something as trivial as this. I took a deep breath and opened the internet. All of the most recent news were quite boring, so I decided to just listen to music and do an essay for school.

'What song should I listen to first?' I thought as I scrolled through my songs that I bought and completely didn't download from the internet. A particular song caught my eye and I sighed, clicking on it. The music was quiet, but I turned it up louder. Nobody was around to hear, and if someone knocked because of the noise, I just wouldn't answer.

I'm so horrible.

I turned the music up really loudly and clicked open the document that had my essay on it. it only had one sentence on it, and I sighed. It was going too slowly for me to be able to turn it in on time. I hadn't worked on it in so long, I could barely remember what I had to write about. Sei-nii was going to really mad at me if I didn't do this on time though, so I had to at least try. As I tried my best to think, all I really heard was the loud music. Eventually, I stopped trying to think about school and just sang along with the song.

_dakishimete deawanakereba koko _

_uketomete denebora o tobikoeyuku wa _

_wagamama na saisa kimi no you da ne _

_oikakete ukabu panorama _

_gosen no ue de nagareboshi _

_ima utau kara terashite yo ne SuPiKa _

I absolutely loved the song. It's lyrics were heartwarming, and the melody was just plain amazing. It was hard not to sing along. I felt a tap on my shoulder and stopped singing. I looked up and Hijirikawa's unhappy face was directly in mine. I quickly turned down the music and gazed at him.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Turn down your music would you? You can't hear anything over it,' he instructed. Who did this guy think he was? Sei-nii? As if I was just going to let him boss me around like that!

"Do you actually think I'm going to listen to you?' i smirked. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side of the room. Was this guy actually Ren-nii's roommate? I noticed Ren-nii had come to stand next to me.

"You had your music pretty loud. We heard it all the way down the hall," Ren-nii sighed," you're going to lose your hearing if you keep your music that loud."

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me," I muttered awkwardly. It was embarrassing to have someone worry about me.

"I had no idea you liked songs like that though. It was a nice song, from what I could hear from down the hall," Ren-nii smiled. I sighed and scooted over. Ren-nii thanked me and sat down as I sighed. It became quiet in the small room, and it was almost impossible for me not to say something. I hated it when it was too silent in rooms.

"Ren-nii, how was practice?" I asked.

"it was good. I'm sorry that we couldn't hang out like you wanted to," Ren-nii apologized.

"It's fine! I don't want you to fail or anything!" I forced a smile. Ren-nii just smiled back at me and ruffled my hair.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," he smiled. Ren-nii's smile was grand, and I couldn't help but make my forced smile into a genuine one. My phone rang once more and I glanced at the caller ID. It was Sei-nii and I looked at Ren-nii expectantly.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" He asked. I nodded and opened my phone, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said cautiously. Sei-nii thought that if you said "hello" a certain way, you were getting an attitude with him. It was all bullcrap really.

"Emi. I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier. I was busy with work," he explained.

'Like you always are,' I thought to myself.

"It's fine. It's important to get your work done," a sad smile crept its way onto my face.

"Are you enjoying your stay? I hope you aren't doing anything to get yourself in trouble. Did you take your chargers for everything you took? I'm not going to bring you a charger that you forgot by the way, so please don't ask me," Sei-nii stated.

"I wasn't counting on it," I muttered.

"Huh?" Sei-nii asked.

"Nothing," I sighed. Sei-nii would get furious if I repeated that statement to him.

"ANyways, I have to go. I'll talk to you when I can," Sei-nii muttered before hanging up. I sighed heavily and closed my phone. Sei-nii was always too busy even when he wasn't working. It was the reason that I almost never saw him. I would forget what he looked like if I hadn't put a picture of him on his caller ID. It was silent once more and I sighed heavily.

"Ren-nii, can we get a movie tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I wanted to ask in advance.  
"I don't see why not. Do you want to get the stupid scary movies, or the actual scary ones?" Ren-nii asked.

"Let's mix it up!" I smiled.

"Okay, we'll need about 5 movies if we want to stay up really late. So, 3 scary movies and 2 stupid ones, or the other way around?" Ren-nii asked me.

"3 scary ones!" I exclaimed. I was so happy that Ren-nii was going to spend time with me, that I really didn't care about the details.

"3 scary ones and 2 stupid ones. We'll also need snacks and drinks," Ren-nii thought about it.

"Yeah! ANd we'll need lots and lots of blankets! So that we can make ourselves a fort!" I giggled. Ren-nii began to chuckle and I knew it was going to be fun.

"Anyways, we should get ready for bed kiddo," Ren-nii smiled.

"What? It's only 10!" I was astonished. WHo would ever got to bed so early? "And don't call me kiddo! I'm only a year younger than you ya know!"

"It's still time for bed. You want to be well rested for our movie night tomorrow right?" Ren-nii asked. i nodded and rolled my eyes. He had won this battle. I grabbed my bag and rummaged around in it, taking out my toothbrush, hairbrush and pajamas, though my pajamas just consisted of sweatpants and a t-shirt of my favorite band.

"I'm using the bathroom first," I called.

'We usually do rock-paper-scissors for that, but go on ahead," Ren-nii sighed. I heard a hint of sarcasm, but ignored it as I walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom looked almost exactly like mine at home, but it smelled like Ren-nii had poured his cologne all over the floor. I coughed a few times, and my eyes began to water. What, did Ren-nii marinate in his damn cologne or what? I quickly changed and brushed my teeth, nearly running into Masa-chan on my way out.

"What are you rushing for?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"It smells like Ren-nii's cologne WAY too much in there," I coughed, making him sigh.

"He always puts an insane amount on. It's like he marinates in it," Masa-chan twitched.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I was surprised that someone like him would actually think the same thing as me.

"You shouldn't talk about people. It's rude," Ren-nii cut into the conversation, and I just looked at him.

"Maybe if you didn't stink up the bathroom with your cologne, we wouldn't have to talk about it now would we?" I rolled my eyes at him, making him grunt and pick up a dart. He began to play darts by himself, and I just sat on the bed after putting my clothes in my bag.

"Ren-nii, are you really going to be an idol?"I asked.

"Mhmm," was all he answered with.

"You're not going to have much time off when you do huh?" I asked. Ren-nii stopped playing darts and looked at me, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll still see each other. It just wouldn't be that often," his soft smile made me frown.

'It sounds like the exact situation with Sei-nii. He says that we'll see each other, just not often, and we never see each other hardly ever. It wasn't fair! Then again, when was life ever fair?' I asked myself. Ren-nii placed his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly shook it off.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I acted like i was getting off of the phone with him. I got off of his bed and walked over to the couch.

"Emi, if anything's bothering you, I'm here," Ren-nii tried to reassure me. I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I know you won't be there for very long," I mumbled as I felt my consciousness slipping away.

* * *

**Please forgive me for the slow updates! I had this sitting around unfinished, but I finally got around to it! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories as well! Ciao!**


End file.
